Gunner Mode
Related things: * [[Farming: Gunner Mode|'Farming: Gunner Mode']] * [[Gunners|'Gunners']] * [[Gunners Skills|'Gunners Skills']] * [[King of Gunners|'King of Gunners']] * [[Infinite Spire: Gunner|'Infinite Spire: Gunner']] Gunner Mode is a shooter mode where You are picking Your Gunners and fighting against bunch of creeps untill killing the specific amount. You are getting gold and random rewards for the win. Every time there is a 100% chance to meet two special mobs who're careing a gift box with the purple helath bar and a 30 seconds timer on it - these mobs give you additional rewards (as long as mobs are coming out eventually and gradually there might be a glitch when "Gifted" mob is coming out too late with only 5-10 seconds timer on it). Possible rewards: As You can see Gunner Mode is a good place to farm materials and Swords. Yes. Swords is up for a farm at the Gunner Mode. 100 Runs will net You around 134 swords. So You can play Gunner Mode constantly or accumulate swords for the Adventure event. At some rate (unknown formula of pop-up) You can enter in a Treasure Chest Level. These levels are slightly harder than normal but You will recieve a Treasure Chest after the win. Opening costs 1 GUNNER TREASURE CHEST KEY. Those keys can't be farmed, You recieve only 3 keys every day, but if You are willing to open more than 3 Tresure Chests - You are good to go for 5 Green Crystals. Treasure Chests always consist 3 rewards and they are pretty tasty out there, but I still can't recommend You to spend Green Crystals on it. Possible Tresure Chests Rewards: There is a trick with that Treasure Chest opening. Sometimes the game is losing a grip of connection and insists to open a Treasure Chest which You've just opened. 2 quick taps on Open button in this case will lead to opening all 3 chests. You won't see the reward in that window, but it will be available at your Mailbox. But don't overtap it. You will open more, but in cost of Green Crystals. One more interactive stuff in the normall Gunner Mode is Bombing. On each level there is 100% chance to get one "Red Button" from one random mob (it will pop out from its dead body and stay on the ground for about 7 seconds). You need to collect 5 of these "Red Buttons" (but sometimes (freaking often) "Red Button" may pop out from the mob and jump off the bounds of the screen making impossible to reach it) and tap on "Request Support". Bombing damage is depends on Your Gunner's current damage, it will cover whole maps with bombs and than will drop 7 gift boxes. You will get some useful in-game stuff like Heal or Polymorph or some minor rewards direct in your Mailbox as Gold, Swords, King of Gunner Tickets, Purple Crystals or Puzzle Pieces. Running ahead and anticipating Your question "Do I have to spend Green Crystals for other Gunners slots", the answer is "Yes. Definetely. But do it wisely. If You have only two 5* gunners don't buy second slot upgrade for 5* gunner." Prices: 3 STARS GUNNER SLOT = 15 Green Crystals 4 STARS GUNNER SLOT = 25 Green Crystals 5 STARS GUNNER SLOT = 35 Green Crystals 6 STARS GUNNER SLOT = 50 Green Crystals 7 STARS GUNNER SLOT = 75 Green Crystals TOTALL VALUE OF ONE FULLY UPGRADED SLOTS = 200 Green Crystals TOTALL VALUE OF BOTH FULLY UPGRADED SLOTS = 400 Green Crystals In the Gunner Mode You can try to compete with other players at King of Gunner games. More about it You can find here King of Gunners. So the good thing of Gunner Mode is grinding materials and swords. Bad thing about it is time consuming. More You can find in Farming: Gunner Mode.